


Valentine's Day Drabbles

by facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy VDay, fandom! Three (very short) Valentine's drabbles for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simon and Jody

The 14th of February was an important day for Simon.  Every single year since he had started high school he had given a Valentine to a girl and then, one way or another, got a Valentine's kiss.  Every year.  Just because the world had turned grey and most of the eligible Valentine's recipients were now undead and hungry for his brains made no difference.  Besides, he already knew who he wanted to woo for Valentine's Day, and she was very much alive.

She was due to come back from her run any minute, so he was hiding behind one of the housing units where he had a clear view of the path to the hospital.  She would have to go there to be checked out after her run, and -- yes!  There she was!  He sprung into action, which began with literally springing out from behind the building.

"Oh, she walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and sta--" His recitation was stopped abruptly by Jody's backpack connecting with his face before she realised who had just jumped out at her.

"Oh, gosh, Simon, I'm so sorry!" she said, putting her hand to her mouth and dropping the bag so she could prod gently at his face.

"So soft, so gentle, so eloquent," he mumbled as he recovered.  What the hell did she even _have_ in that bag, bloody hell.

"What did you say?" Jody asked, frowning.

"It's a poem!  She Walks in Beauty, by Byron," he said, trying not to move his jaw much.  She may be tiny and a freaking woodland creature, but Jody Marsh had a damn good swing.  "I was telling you how, uh, all that's best of dark and bright meet in your eyes and how you have a smile that wins and...stuff."

She was smiling now, which was promising. He could get a kiss out of this after all.  "I didn't pick you for a poetry kind of guy."

"I, um, I know a few."  (More accurate would be to say he memorised several poems to pick up poetry students back in his uni days, with very little attention paid to what they actually meant.)

"Well, why don't you tell me the rest of that one while we go to the hospital?  Gosh, I'm so sorry about your face, you just startled me -- I'm sure Doctor Myers can give you an ice pack or something."

"A kiss would do it," he said, giving what he hoped was a winning smile.  No, what he _knew_ was a winning smile.  Simon Lauchlan was always a winner.

"A kiss?"

"I think that would be even more medically beneficial than an ice pack.  Extraordinary healing powers, kisses."

(When she kissed him full on the lips, he didn't bother to mention that kisses were usually applied to the wound.  Mission accomplished.)


	2. Jack and Eugene

The pot of honey is tiny, and Eugene almost misses it as he sits down at the right-hand side of the desk, rubbing at his eyes as if that will make him more awake.  It's Valentine's Day, he knows that -- they have love songs queued up for the whole afternoon, and they've been taking requests for days -- but the tiny pot of honey and the date don't immediately connect.  Jack walks in behind him, yawning loudly before placing a kiss on the top of his head.  "Happy Valentine's Day, love," Jack says as sits down, taking as big a mouthful of tea as he can manage before putting the mug in front of Eugene.

"Happy Valentine's," Eugene says, smiling at him.  "I was going to put something in the Abel Gazette for you -- you know, the poetry section they have this week -- but, um, Sam pointed out that it probably wasn't the best poem to put in a newspaper run by kids.  I wrote it down, though, hang on," he says as he goes through his pockets until he finds a slip of paper, on which he has copied out a poem in careful letters.  Eugene can't write poetry for shit, but he has no qualms about appropriating other people's words to express what he feels.

(When Jack reads the poem, he blushes to the roots of his hair and Eugene calls it a victory.)

Putting the poem in his pocket, smiling even as he resembles an overripe tomato, Jack says, "I got you that," and points to the pot in front of Eugene.  "You'd think it was molten gold with the fuss Francesca made about it, too."

They all have things they miss most about the world before: for Sam it is ice cream rolls, for Jack it is Wine Gums, but for Eugene it is honey.  He said so on the road, once, before they got to Abel and Eugene is amazed Jack even remembers.  This time, a blush colours his cheeks.  "Thank you," he says, and if they start broadcasting Radio Abel ten minutes late and both sound a little breathless, no one mentions it.


	3. Sam Yao and everyone

"Oh."

The door of the comms shack was blocked by what appeared to be a small mountain of Valentine's cards and trinkets.  Jack and Eugene were still having breakfast, and Sam was grateful because he suspect that if Jack saw this, Sam would never hear the end of it.  (None of these were for Jack or Eugene, he knew.)

After piling them all into his arms and opening the door at last, he sat down to read each and everyone one.  Most of them were fairly standard -- a pink heart, a bit of overdone love poetry, perhaps a kiss in lipstick (who even had lipstick these days?).

And every single one of them was from a runner.

When he had joked about runners' affections, that was all it had been -- a joke.  And yet, it seemed that everyone else was a bit more serious about it, as between the tacky standards of the holiday there were some gems that were clearly well-thought out.  A line or two of Keats there, a heartfelt confession here -- and to think, Sam had only been planning on giving Janine a Valentine this year.  (Not like that, no, no, just as a thank you for not yet kicking the lot of them out of her home.  Not like that at all.)

(The first Valentine's Day after the world went grey, Alice had given him a tiny chocolate bar and a kiss, because things were different now that civilisation had gone to shit, and he was amazed she found any chocolate at all.  He had given her flowers that he'd collected outside the walls while Evan had kept watch for him.  He'd prefer a chocolate bar and a kiss over all of these gaudy things in a heartbeat.)


End file.
